F
Ételt készítenek a játékban hogy meggyógyítson küzdelemből kiesett játékosokat, hogy képesek legyenek visszatérni a harchoz amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Ahogy utazol a világban, észre fogod venni, hogy gyakran kapsz meg több darab húst , ahelyett hogy eladnád kereskedőknek, arra tudod használni, hogy ételt készíts belőle. Ha te olyan játékos vagy, akinek szüksége van ételre, mint például egy nem gyógyító játékos, az étel nagyon fontossá válik a számodra. Kereskedőktől tudsz ételt venni, de az étel, amit sütés-főzésen keresztül nyersz, majdnem ingyen van és ez ténylegesen sokkal hatásosabb. A sütés-'főzés' szintén egy nagyon jó másodlagos készség mert a vicces és érdekes tálakkal játékosokat tudsz szórakoztatni. Átadsz valakinek , , vagy egy és látni fogod mire gondolunk. Továbbá bizonyos főzött ételeknek van egy 15 perces, 30 perces, vagy 60 perces hatásuk Well Fed ami idő alatt a közvetlen gyógyitáson felül feljavít minden buffot. (Tudod, hogy küzdeni mész,és van néhány perced? Egyél ezt ad +2 Spirit és +2 Stamina 15 percig. A +2 stamina 20 pontot ad az élethez, a +2 spirit pedig gyorsabban töltödik vissza az élet és a mana.) A receptek egy listáját és azokat a buffokat amiket adnak, lejjebb találhatjátok . A Burning Crusade-ban, sütés-főzéssel segítenek különböző kasztoknak, a buffokkal, mint például a fokozott mozgékonyság (increased agility), varázslat erősítés (spell damage) miközben gyógyitanak, stb. Adhatsz egy kényeztetést szintén egy vadászháziállatnak vagy egy Warlock kegyeltnek Követelmények A legtöbb recept fűszereket vagy hozzávalókat igényel, amiket kereskedelmi árusoktól szerezhetnek. vagy 5, , és . A Receptek szintén igényelnek egy Főző tüzet, mint például egy Campfire-t, egy Stove, egy Brazier vagy egy Fireplace, de a Forge nem jó. Javasolt osztályok Minden osztály (class) tud hasznot húzni a sütés-főzésből: közelharcosok, távolsági harcosok, tankok, varázshasználók és a gyógyítók hasonlóan. Az Outlandben és Northrendben rendelkezésre álló új receptek összeadásával mindenkinek van valami! Kézség összefoglalása szintenként A színek mit jelentenek? A főzőablakodban levő recept színe (menü) jelzi kapsz-e egy készségpontot Cookingban, amikor létrehozod a tételt. A színkódok: * Red = nem tudod készíteni még; neked szükséged van egy magasabb készségszintre Cookingban, mielőtt létre tudod hozni ezt a receptet. * Orange = Kapni fogsz egy Cooking készségpontot mindig, amikor létrehozod azt a tételt. * Yellow = több darabot kell készíteni, hogy kapj meg egy Cooking készségpontot * Green = Sok darabot kell készíteni, hogy kapj meg egy Cooking készségpontot * Gray = Nincs készségnövekedés. Haladás Azért hogy ételt termeljen, az embernek húst kell szereznie a vadállatoktól vagy a haltól Azerothban. Sütés Edzőket tudnak fővárosokban és néhány kisebb városban is találni Szakértő :Lásd szintén: Profi főző receptek * 150-es Cooking készségen túl (szakértő) a fejlődéshez meg kell venni egy . Horde játékosok meg tudják venni -tól Shadowprey Village-ben Desolace-ban, míg az Szövetség játékosok beszerezhetik -tól Silverwind Refuge-ben Ashenvale-ban. A beszerzési ár kevesebb mint , ha megvan hozzá a frakció kedvezményed. általában elérhető Auction House-on keresztül is, az árak változóak, de nem igen drágítják meg ezeket. Ez a megoldás néha sokkal célravezetőbb. Kézműves :Lásd még: Kézműves főző receptek *A kézműves szint egy küldetés befejezése után nyerhető. A küldetés a horda oldalnak a sütés edzőnél kezdődik Orgrimmarban ( -nál, vagy Ironforge-ban ( -nál a szövetségnek). Nem veheted fel a küldetést míg nincs meg a 225-es készségszinted és kisebb vagy mint 35-ös szintű. Ez a küldetés elvezet téged -hez Gadgetzan-ba inn Tanaris-ba. Dirge ezt a küldetést fogja neked adni , a készségednek 225-nek kell lennie és minimum 35-ös szintűnek kell lenned. ebben a küldetésben gyűjtened kell s (12), (10) és (20) . FIGYELMEZTETÉS: 35 szintnél, gyakorlatilag lehetetlen lesz gyűjteni a tojásokat egyedül a legkisebb szintű teremtmények, amiket meg kell ölnöd, hogy megszerezd ezeket a tételeket, 41-es szintűek. A legjobb csepparányok (drop rate) 48-52 szintű moboknál van. Azt ajánlják mindenkinek, hogy vedd a tojásokat az Auction House-ból vagy legyen ott egy magasabb szintű barát, hogy neked segítsen megszerezni őket. **Hol találjuk a s: Rocs (41+ szintű) és Fire Rocs (43 szintű) Tanaris-ban van a legkényelmesebb forrás, de szintén sok nagy madár van másik zónákban, amik leejtik Giant Eggst, (e.g. Owlbeasts in Hinterlands, Winterspring és Felwood. **Hol találjuk a : A különböző tengerpartokon összecsődülő (35+ szintű) mobokból, mint pl. Crabs, Murlocs, Naga, Threshers és Turtles, eshetnek a kagylók és azokban lesznek a keresendő tételek. **Hol találjuk a :Különféle árusoktól tudod venni azt Horda és Alliance városokban és falvakban. A leginkább nyilvánvaló hely Alliance számára a sajtbolt Stormwind. Hordának, a fogadósok Thunder Bluff, Silvermoon City, Desolace, Hammerfall, és Thousand Needles is árulja az Alterac Swiss-t. Ha meg akarsz takarítani egy kevés pénzt, vedd fel azt az ellátási rekeszekből Stratholme. Ez az ellátások által szintén most eladott árus Caverns of Time Tanaris-ban. Legújabb lehetőség Alterac Swiss forrásokra van a Death Knight kezdőhelyen, ahol azt kifoszthatják bármilyen emberről. A hordajátékosok szintén zeppelinek fedélzetén* tudják venni Alterac Swisst árusításgépektől Mester :''Lásd még: Mester föző receptek * A Burning Crusade bővítési csomag mesterszint sütés-főzést ajánl. Ahhoz hogy megtanuld sütést a mesterszintnél neked meg kell venned a Mester Sütéskönyv. ** Horda : a könyvet vásárolhatod Thrallmar-ban a fogadóban. ** Szövetség : a könyvet veheti Honor Hold fogadójában a konyhában. **Feljegyzés: Bármelyik frakció megveheti a könyvet egy NPC-nél Cenarion Refuge fogadójában. A sütés-főzés szintén behozott egy jó adag bővítést az eddigiekhez képest, és széles változatossággal bíró stat bónuszételekkel bővült. *Oda tudsz utazni Sporeggar és tudsz szerezni 2 receptet Sporeggar Quartermaster : (300) és (310) az általában azonnal elérhető alátétek kedvelik . Az egyetlen követelmény Sporeggarrel egy Neutral hírnév. Alliance: Honor Hold-ban tudod szerezni a (300). Elutazol Telaar és beszélsz újabb 4 receptért, (325), (325), (320), (320). Allerian Stronghold-nál látogasd meg Golden Fish Sticks(325), Spicy Crawdad(350) és , Blackened Basilisk(315), Warp Burger(325). Toshley's Station Blade's Edge Mountains-nál (335) és (335) -nél. Látogasd meg Orebor Harborage 2 receptért (Feltail Delight and Blackened Trout - both 300). *Patch 2.3-tól, egy naponta ismételhető főző küldetést csináltak Lower City-be települt . Ez a küldetés megköveteli, hogy a főző készséged minimum 275 legyen és a szinted pedig 70. Nagy Mester * A Wrath of the Lich King bővítési csomag nagymester-szint-sütés-főzést ajánl. Itt van ezeknek az új recepteknek egy csokra amit Northrend húsokra és halakra alapozott. ** Alliance : Edzőtől tanulhatnak Valiance Keep keleti oldalán, és egy van Valgarde konyhájában a fogadóban. Magasabb szintű recepteket és a különlegességeget főzni csak olyan fűszerekkel lehet, amiket csak 'Dalaran Cooking Awards' lehet venni, melyikeket csak ugy lehet megszerezni, ha befejezik a küldetéseket daily cooking quests amiket ajánlottak a konyhákban Dalaran fogadóiban. Legyél körültekintő azt az utolsó 5 készségpontot, és különösen a nagyon utolsó készségpontot 449-nél nehéz lesz megvalósítani, ahogy a 08. december 11-étől rendelkezésre álló legjobb receptek 450-nél válnak szürkévé. Az óriási ünnepséget és a kicsi ünnepséget ajánlják a legjobbakként, amiket feltettek hogy kapják az utolsót, kevés készségpont, de számíts arra, hogy nagyon sok ünnepséget főzöl majd végig, hacsak nem vagy nagyon szerencsés. Küldetések * Sütés-főzésnél meg kell csinálnod egy küldetést 225-nél, hogy megkapd az Artisan főzőkészséget. (lásd fent) *Az Innkeeper Cenarion Hold-nál (Silithus) adni fog Neked egy küldetést . Neked szükséges lesz, hogy legyen a sütés-főzésed egy 285-ös minimumnál, mielőtt fel tudod venni a küldetést. Ezért a küldetésért neked először meg kell látogatnod majd a Twilight Hammer tábort nyugatra és vissza kell nyerned majd egy könyvet. Miután visszavidted a könyvet, meg fogja tanítani neked, hogy hogyan lehet csinálni és meg fog kérni téged, hogy készíts 10-et neki. *A Burning Crusade-ban szintén van egy Daily Cooking Quests, melyik igényel 275-öt kézségszintet főzésben, és egy 70 karakterszintet. Ha befejezed ezeket a küldetéseket még 6 magas szintű receptet adhat neked, arany, és hús vagy hal szakácsnak. * A Wrath of the Lich King-ben több Daily Cooking Quests van. Ha befejezed ezeket a küldetéseket, Kirin Tor hírnevet leszámítva, Dalaran Cooking Award tudod arra használni, hogy recepteket és hozzávalókat vegyél Alliance főzés kézség (375-ig) *Keress egy cooking trainer és az 9 réz költségért megtanítja a főzőkészséget. Ez legvalószínűbb Goldshire, Dolanaar, Kharanos, vagy Exodar. *Sok gyártással kezdődik, ahogy megtanultad ezt rögtön tudod is. Ez /5 kenyér és ezzel fel fogod emelni a készségedet 40 pontra, ekkor távozhatsz az edzőtől. *Most -et főzz -ból Elwynn Forest-ben és Dun Morogh-ban levő vadkanokból, -et főzz -ból. amit a farkasokban találsz Elwynn Forest-ben és Dun Morogh-ban, vagy készíts amit Azuremyst Isle-én találsz, míg el nem éred az 50-es szintet. *Ahogy a készség szinted növekszik a pontok nyerése úgy csökken, ezért ajánlatos, hogy megtanuld az edzőtől elkészíteni a alacsony szintű állatoktól szerzett húsból, 10-es szintnél, vagy csinálj -et. Szintén tudod csinálni a -et miután megtanultad a receptet küldetés jutalomként Dun Morough-ba, vagy megvetted Kendor Kabonka-tól a Stormwindban levő Pigben és Whistle Tavernben lévő öreg városban. Egy másik lehetőség, hogy megkapd a -t egy Teldrassilben levő küldetés. *50-es készség szintnél -el tudod növelni a szintedet -el,vagy készítésével -ból és -ből, ha ebből elég áll rendelkezésre akkor fel tudod vinni 100-as szintig. *75-ös készségszintnél, keresd fel újra az edzőt és 5 ezüst költségért (vagy kevesebb, a frakció kedvezmények függvénye) kitanítja Journeyman főzést. *Be sure also to head to Stormwind and ask a guard where the cooking trainer is there. There is a man in Old Town inside the Pig and Whistle Tavern named Kendor Kabonka. He sells 10-12 recipes up to level 130. Some of the recipes can be recognized as quest rewards from the surrounding zones. This is especially helpful if you are doing the cooking grind at 70. Be sure to pick up and *Head over to Westfall and finish skill up to 90 with . * For 90-150: ** While in Westfall, you can farm Clam Meat from Shore Crawlers and cook with Recipe: Clam Chowder (acquired from at the pier south of the Westfall Lighthouse) to reach 150. ** Or, in Redridge, ***Go to Redridge and kill the Murlocs for until 100. ***Go kill spiders and vultures in Redridge for until 130. *To be on the safe side, go to Ashenvale and go to Shandrina in Silverwind Refuge and pick up the for 1 gold (or less with faction discounts). *Go back to the Wetlands and kill crocolisks, Murlocs, and raptors for , , , and until 190. *At level 190, head over to Desolace and find the two vendors, Vendor-Tron 1000 and Super-Seller 680 . They only spawn approximately once an hour for about 10 minutes in two different places, as they only appear at two stops of a caravan that moves through Desolace. *Vendor-Tron 1000 sells 5 recipes while Super-Seller 680 sells only one close to your level but 3 others for level 275. *Head over to Tanaris and kill the various wolves/hyaenas for and the skorpids for . You'll need those to level up to 225 with and . *At level 225, you will need to do the quest "Clamlette Surprise" from Dirge Quikcleave in Gadgetzan in Tanaris to become an artisan in cooking. For this Quest, you need 12 , 10 , and 20 . *You can get the Giant Eggs from the various birds in Tanaris. Alterac Swiss can be bought from many locations. The closest is Galgrom in the Caverns of Time in Tanaris, the easiest is buying it with another character at Trias's Cheese shop along the entrance to Stormwind and mailing it to you cooking character. Zesty Clam Meat can be found inside the s dropped by the turtles on the eastern coast of Tanaris. *Head to Felwood at the Talonbranch Glade and find Malygen behind the house. He sells three recipes. *Stay in Felwood but look around for any bears wandering in the area. Kill them for and cook either the or until they turn green. Note that the bears in Feralas near the Twin Colossals are also a good source of . Should be 285. *Go to Cenarion Hold in Silithus and speak to Calandrath for the Desert Recipe chain of quests. When you get to the third quest you'll get the Recipe: Smoked Desert Dumplings. Kill Dredge Crushers and Strikers for the . You'll need about 10 more than the quest needs plus the Soothing Spices for a total of 20. This will get you to 300. *'If you are already level 80''' Harvesting your own materials for cooking will allow you to level some non-standard weapons. You might consider equipping a weapon for your lowest weapon-skill, you will end up killing ~150 creatures to farm all the food you need to hit 375. *Once arriving at Outland learn Recipe: Ravager Dog from Sid Limbardi at Honor Hold, farm x25 from the Ravagers in the South West on the path to Terrokar (hit the Expedition Armory and travel West until you find the Ravagers, follow the path South), you'll need Cooking 325 to procede. You should be able to sell this food for a modest price on the AH. *Fly to Telaar in Nagrand and purchase Recipe: Talbuk Steak and Recipe: Roasted Clefthoof from Uriku (she sells two other fish based recipes which are good do have but not required). The area immediately to the North East from Ring of Trials South to Kil'Sorrow Fortress will have all the Clefthoof Meat and Talbuk Venison you'll need, farm both until you have 25-30 total pieces of meat. You'll need cooking 350 to continue. *Fly to Ruuan Weald in Blade's Edge Mountains and purchase Recipe: Mok'Nathal Shortribs and Recipe: Crunchy Serpent from Xerintha Ravenoak. Fly to crossroads above Death's Door in South East Blade's Edge Mountains and farm 15-20 each of Raptor Ribs and Serpent Flesh, this should take you to level 375! Horde Leveling Guide (to 375) *Start by going to a cooking trainer and learn cooking. *Start with making as much as you can, by buying and . It will cost you per 5 bread and this will get you up to skill 40 without ever leaving the trainer. *Continue by cooking 19 of the following: ** with found on boars in Durotar ** with found on wolves/darkhounds in Mulgore or Tirisfal Glades ** with found on Feral Dragonhawk Hatchling in Eversong Woods *Continue with , which you can learn from a recipe found on (unlimited), an orc butcher in Razor Hill. Kill scorpids in Durotar until you've gotten 40 s. Cook the dish using all stingers. You will now be at cooking level 60. *Further on, learn Journeyman Cooking from a trainer and continue to Tranquillien, Ghostlands. Buy the recipe for and from (unlimited) and start killing Spindleweb spiders and Scrougebats in the zone. After collecting 40 of s or , cook the dishes using them all, the first. You're now at level 100. *Fly to the Crossroads, The Barrens, and buy the recipe for from (unlimited). Fly to Camp Taurajo and kill lots of storm lizards, the best drops are from Stormhides and Thunderheads. Gather 40 and along with 40 , make 40 s. You should now be at level 140. *Fly to Shadowprey Village in western Desolace and buy the from in order to learn Expert Cooking. *Fly back to the Crossroads and buy the recipe for off the butcher, (unlimited). Find your way over to Tarren Mill and start killing Mountain Lions of all kinds in Hillsbrad Foothills and Alterac Mountains. Get 35 and cook the chops with 35 . Your cooking level should be 175. *Fly to Camp Mojache in Feralas and buy the recipe for from (unlimited). Kill wolves in the zone in order to get . Also keep 25 or more for later cooking. Collect 40 and together with 40 , cook the ribs. You're now at cooking level 215. *Learn how to make from a trainer and get 20 pieces of which is often found on Searing Lava Spider and Greater Lava Spider in Searing Gorge it and you'll be at level 225. *Begin the cooking quest in Orgrimmar. Get 12 from Rocs and Fire Rocs in Tanaris, 10 from clams found on sea creatures (or check the auction house) and 20 from at Freewind Post. Note: Alterac Swiss is now available to both factions from in the Caverns of Time. *Learn from the innkeeper in Gadgetzan and cook up 25 steaks using and *When you get to 250, go to Bloodvenom Post and learn either Recipe: Juicy Bear Burger or Recipe: Charred Bear Kabobs. Grind the abundant Angerclaw Bears 43,63 for Bear Flank These recipes go yellow at 275, green at 285 - keep making burgers or kabobs until you hit 285. *Head over to The Innkeeper - Calandrath at Cenarion Hold (Silithus) and complete her cooking quest . Make the dumplings until you hit 300. *Learn Master Cooking, so go see Baxter in the tavern in Thrallmar and buy the Master Cooking Manual. * Buy the recipe for Ravager Dogs from Cookie One-Eye in Thrallmar (by the stables) and then go kill Ravagers around Falcon Watch until you have about 35-40 meat. This should get you to 325. * 325 to 350 **Go buy the Roasted Clefthoof recipe from Nula the Butcher in Garadar (Nagrand) and then kill Clefthooves around Nagrand for about 35-40 meat or: **Go buy the Warp Burger recipe from Innkeeper Grilka in Stonebreaker Hold (Terokkar Forest) and then kill Warp Stalkers/Hunters around Terokkar Forest for about 35-40 meat. * if you have fishing: fish up Furious Crawdads in one of three lakes around Terokkar Forest and then cooking them. However, these lakes are only accessible if you have a flying mount. You also need a 330+ fishing skill to be able to fish there. The three lakes are: **Lake Jorune - north west of Stonebreaker Hold. **Lake Ere'Noru - south east of Allerian Stronghold. **Blackwind Lake - in the south east corner of the map, in the Skettis area. *You can buy the recipe from Rungor in Stonebreaker Hold. *Non Fishers: You can go to Blade's Edge Mountains and find an NPC called Matron Varah (she's the Innkeeper at Mok'Nathal Village) who gives you the quest to get her Raptor Ribs and Serpent Flesh. Once you complete it, she'll give you the recipe for Crunchy Serpent, which will stay green until 375. It is also possible to get the recipe from at Evergrove. You can now kill Scalewing's around Blade's Edge Mountains for Serpent Flesh. You will need about 60 to get to 375. See Also *Powerlevel cooking and fishing Videos External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Kategória:Cooking Kategória:RPG professions